


Why Miles Can't Do Nice Things

by Syrus07



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle
Genre: "Hashtags squad goals", "The Argument", F/M, Jesse can be a little shit, M/M, Miles tries so hard, The coveted middle seat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrus07/pseuds/Syrus07
Summary: All Miles wanted to do was get his brother (and his brother's partners) a nice Christmas gift...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little headcanon that jesseandmilestuck and I discussed that had to be typed up...

Miles thought it was the perfect present for his brother. He spent more money than he usually would, but since it was technically for Winnie and Hugo as well he considered it acceptable and it wasn’t like he didn’t have the cash to spare.

  
Jesse unwrapped the small box and frowned at first, but the moment he saw the keys inside, he was sprinting for the door. His eyes shined brightly, making him look even younger than he normally did, the moment he saw his new pick-up truck.

  
“It’s perfect!” He cried, throwing his arms around both of his partners’ shoulders, “All three of us can fit in the front seat. Bench seat motherfuckers!”

  
Hugo and Winnie cheered loudly as well. They were all excited that they could sit together instead of having to argue over which one would sit in the back or if Jesse would be alone in the drivers seat.

  
It took a day for it to go wrong.

  
“The argument” started at the end of the week when the trio was ready to leave. Winnie was inside saying a final goodbye to Mae and double checking that her boys had remembered to pack everything. Hugo had taken this time to cuddle up next to Jesse on the middle seat.

  
“Hugo Jackson!” She snapped the moment she caught sight of him. “What do you think you’re doing?”

  
He froze and gave her a startled look, “Um…sitting?”

  
Her smile was ice, “And when did we decide that you would get the middle seat?”

  
Jesse chuckled and wrapped an arm around Hugo making it impossible for him to get out and surrender his spot. It didn’t really help the younger boy’s case. “I thought it would be easier for you to just slide in!”

  
“C'mon, Winnie!” Jesse was loving this, but then again, he wasn’t the one she was angry with. “It’s December. You know Hugo’s a furnace, especially when he’s wearing Ma’s sweaters.” He pulled his boyfriend even closer, “Don’t hog him.”

  
She rolled her eyes and slid into the car. “Fine.” Within a few minutes everything was back to normal and the trio was having the same amount of fun they always had, but every time they drove somewhere the feud would spark up again.

  
They might’ve been “hashtag squad goals” (Jesse’s words) in any other situation, but Miles has never seen people in a relationship fight so intensely (or keep it so well contained). Every time they went to leave the claws came out and two of the sweetest and kindest people in the world would argue like they were hated enemies.

  
Miles learned his lesson about cars. The next year they all got hiking boots.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you want anymore OT3 adventures you can bug me on Tumblr at no-upper-limit-to-stupidity.


End file.
